


am i still ill?

by meonhill



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memories, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meonhill/pseuds/meonhill
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 11





	am i still ill?

as the blond lay in his bed, staring absentmindedly into the ceiling, a particular memory appeared in his mind. it mightve been years, mightve been months since. but dream still remembered the feeling.  
the feeling of another man's lips on his own. chapped, yet so soft. he could remember the way the brunette's touch felt against his skin - electric, yet comforting.  
and so they kissed, under that rusty bridge, as heavy raindrops fell onto the ground.  
but its gone now. he's gone. dream wished he could forget. at the same time he wished he could caress this memory forever.


End file.
